comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-04-08 - Mud and Water
Some days just started out rough. Going on a late night swing to clear his mind after having gotten a lab report in at the last minute through Hell's Kitchen, Spidey fired off one webline and twirled and sailed through the air. Right in time to see the lights flicker for about three blocks, "Aww, man.." Power outage in the Kitchen. This was going to likely get messy. Another who is drawn to the flickering lights is none other than Power Girl, well, she's not quite Superman, but sometimes it's a good thing. Her initial concern is whether there are some baddies behind the reason for the power flickering, and she does a quick sweep ofthe area. Kryptonian quick, to see if she can spot any villains in action, leaving gusts of wind in her wake. Spider-Sense buzzing, Spidey whipped his head up through the air to see someone literally zipping through it. Before he could call otu a query, Power Girl's senses would pick up three individuals over at a power relay - likely responsible for the blackout. However, while all three seemed to be humanoid, they didn't look like normal humans to her senses. Moving as fast as she did and being so focused on her target destination, Power Girl didn't quite notice Spider-Man, as she cuts directly to the source, calling out, "alright you freaks, people in this city pay their power bill, and it's not for you lamos to steal it from them. Got it?" Electro can't help but laugh, "Really Toots, I've already gotten to the system.." Having literally drained the substation raw. "Now boys, let's go ahead and give peace a chance. Klonk her out." Sandman went to zip up through the air, Hydro Man the other, Hydro-Mna trying to hit her wiht a massive blast of water, Sandman trying to moosh her from behind - it was a not-quite-so elemental combo designed to get her all washed up for the setup for a super powered zap from Electro. "Toots?" Power Girl stops mid-air, hovering in one spot with her cape billowing in the wind as her blue eyes glower at Electro, "do I -look- like a -toots- to you? Who are you? Blindman? Or is it Clueless Dude?" The problem the trio have is that a Kryptonian observes, hears and reacts a great deal faster than humans do. While Power Girl seems focused solely on Electro, the moment the other two set to attack her she takes to the air, zipping vertically, and hopefully leaving Sandman to get washed by Hydro Man, and the two of them to enjoy Electro if he acts too fast without patience. It's in Hell's Kitchen, the worst part of the city of New York. TH epower is out for several blocks thanks to Electro having knocked some sub-stations offline and drained them dry. Sandman and Hydro-Man are barely avoiding being squished together after having been easily evaded by Power Girl who had zipped up through the air to avoid the duo trying to flank her on either side. Electro hissing, "Really, what is it with flights and tights?" Going to turn into a living bolt of lighting to blast up through the air after Power Girl, trying to give her a shocking! Spidey slung through the air to face off with Hydro Man and Sandman, "Really, is this the most stratergizing you two can do? Put mud in thier eye?" "Joke's on you, I'm not wearing any tights," Power Girl taunts Electro as she keeps flying vertically into the air while he sets chase, turning to look back at him for a shoot of heat vision, checking if she can slow him down, "oooh, so you must be Sparky? Or is it theEnergizer Bunny?" Strangely enough, a nice girl like Chenda actually has friends down this way. Usually, though, returning from visiting them doesn't involve explosions, electricity, sand, or huge amounts of water. It would seem that usual is not a good word to describe tonight.She could just find someplace else to be, sure. But some small part of her would never forgive her for taking the easy way out when people might be in trouble. So she's running towards the sound of the battle rather than away.She's not stupid about it, though: She's taking the indirect route, slipping through alleyways rather than running down the street in plain sight. When you're not exactly invulnerable, there's something to be said for tactics. With luck, she can slip out of an alley that Hydro man and Sandman aren't watching! Highly compressed energy over in the case of Electro turning into a lightning bolt just has the heat vision blast from Kara sizzle through him as he shot up through the air after her, trying to catch up and envelop her in a highly charged field of energy to try and shock jock her! "Oh I dunno. I can keep on goin gand going.." Spider-Man ducks and weaves a water blast from Hydro-Man, only to be clobbered by Sandman with a swinging fist that hammers him over into a wall right as he leaps out of the way after to avoid being lasted through a building by Hydro Man . "Was it something I said?" Noone, for the moment, has noticed Richenda in the melee. "Energizer Bunny it is, got it!" Power Girl grins, pleased to get him back for that 'toots' taunt, and with the failure of heat vision, she instead performs aerobatics, changing her course of flight with a sudden twisting loop, now going directly into Hydro Man, meaning to let him and Electro figure out for themselves if they can spark love in each other's hearts. Or at least cause some damage. Chenda's just in time to see a certain friendly neighborhood crimefighter get clobbered by Sandman! A gasp escapes the gypsy girl. She's heard stories about how Spider-Man is really just misunderstood, but seeing Sandman and Hydro-Man on Wanted posters tells the tale better. It only takes her a second to decide who to blast. And she acts instantly. Forming a scattering of glowing power-seeds in her hands, she hurls them to burst around Hydro-Man and Sandman, flaring with stroboscopic, blinding brightness! "Shall I light up your lives, boys?" It's a well guarded secret, but if people knew about Power Girl's secret identity, they'd realized she's not an air-headed blonde. She knows very well what she's doing, and she actually had a plan to redirect everything to Sandman next, unfortunately, despite the many spectrums that Kryptonians can adjust their vision to, they can't quite react in time when caught by surprise. Maybe with an advance warning, Power Girl would be able to not even blink at Richenda's flashbang like blast, but as it is, she had her mind on other things. "Goddamnit! What the heck!?" Power Girl swears as on her way to curl away from Hydro Man, she's caught by the blinding light and freezes on the spot, covering her eyes. But as she stalls like that it gives Electro the perfect chance to blast right into her, causing PowerGirl to jolt and screech in pain, collapsing to the ground. Oh, fudge... one bit of good, one of bad. It looks like her power-seeds could've been better timed! "Oops..." Chenda murmurs, quickly summoning up another handful of trouble. This time she aims for the space between Electro and Hydro-Man, hoping to blast them apart andend Power Girl's torment. "I messed it up... I guess I'd better fix it!" This is what you get wtih three heroes acting individually and not coordinating with one another. Electro stands over the spasming Powre Girl, "Hah, looks like toots got taken out like the trash!" Right then as the flashing flare over from Richenda got him to go, "AUGH!" Whirling around to fire a quick energy bolt at Richenda as he was razzle dazzled! Still facing off with Sandman and Hydro-Man, Spider-Man was on the defensive as Hydro-Man sang, "The itsie bitsy Spider went up the water spout! DOWN came the rain and washed the spider out!" Hydro Man trying to almost literally flood the area! Still spasming, Power Girl takes a few moments to recover, but as Electro seems to think he took her out for good, she lets him focus on Richenda for just a few more moments as she recovers and her first action is to throw a vertical fist, directly at Electro, "second time you called me 'toots', you're starting to piss me off!" Should Spider-Man fail to intervene, Power Girl will get another dose of shock from the flooding water and traces of electricity still sparking about her body. While Chenda was expecting some return fire, she's not quite fast enough to be out of the way when Electro looses his bolt. The electrical nastiness singes across her back and side as she dives for cover, wringing a mix of a shout and a groan of pain from the girl. Shemuffs the landing and tumbles to a stop. "Ow... really didn't need a lesson about what happens when you stick a fork in an electrical socket," she murmurs, trying to fight through the pain and get her arm and leg to stop twitching.Trouble is, she might not get the chance, with Hydro-Man trying to wash down the area! She struggles painfully to her feet and hurries for the top of a dumpster as water pours down from the villain's attempts to spray the Spider-Man! At this point, Spider-Man goes to yank his way up to a wall, going to fire off two quick web lines - one over at Richenda, and one over at Power Girl, yanking them both up and off and out of the line of fire then as Spider-Man quickly goes to blast over the trio with webbing, forming a quick protective cocoon about them as his webbing acted over as a fast insulator as they were literally being blasted down the street as if suddenly caught white water rafting! Temporarily disoriented villains aside, SPidey had time to toss off a quick quip to the duo, "So any bright ideas?" "Hey! I didn't need any help!" Power Girl snaps as she's yanked away by Spider-Man, though admittedly he did just save her from quite a serious shock part deux. When asked for bright ideas, she snorts, "better ask Sparky over there, she's the one who's too bright for anyone's good, I'm telling you I had these bozos under control." The webbing hits Chenda just as she clambers awkwardly up on top of the dumpster. In a second she's being hauled into the air by the seat of her pants! "Yeek!" In a moment, she's looking down on the flooded street and the three troublemakers, who may not have a boat torow, but they're definitely going merrily down the stream. "Well, at least I'm not with /them/." Of course, being up here doesn't mean she's free of flak. She turns indignantly to Power Girl. "Hey! I was just trying to help! It looked like you needed it," she ripostes. "If Squirt there hadn't gotten you, the sand man would've! Um, sorry about blinding you, though.That wasn't part of the plan." She looks down again. "I'm guessing that webbing won't keep them out of trouble for long? Maybe another dose of my flash-bangs followed by a little double-teaming on the part of you two?" Trust it to the teen girl to have the right idea in the midst of things and otherwise between two 'adult' heroes focused on squabbling. Spider-Man beat back a glare directed over at Power Girl, "Yeah, I think she has the right idea. And the only ones going to end up being hammered if we go at things like this is gonna be us." Spidey winces, "Okay, I should sound less like an eighties after school special. Mybad." The webbing raft and insulation shield doesn't look like it's going to last much longer, fraying on the spot. "Gah, what do they teach you in school these days?" Power Girl snaps at Richenda, "I was counting on Sand Man to try and hit me, you know what happens when water and sand mix? Obviously, those bozos don't know, because they were dibilitating one another, I just had to help them meet, and you got in my way of doing just that!" Power Girl stammers at Richenda, not too happy that an easy encounter been reduced to a mess. Heck, she had bug-dude over here yank her away like she was some pathetic damsel in distress. "No," Power Girl says as she takes to the air again, "I have the right idea," and with that she puts her freeze breath full out, not waiting on anyone's approval as she traps the villains in the water turned to ice. "Oh... I couldn't tell," Chenda replies, her spirit dampened for only a moment. "But it was an honest mistake, and I said I was sorry. You don't /have/ to keep rubbing it in." She starts preparing her power-seeds for another cast... only Blondie's got her own ideas! "Hey, what are you gonna do?" she asks, startled, as the older woman leaps into the air again. She glances over at Spidey, blushing a little. Hanging from a building by your jeans is embarrassing. "Um, is there someplace you could set me? Gently? I just heard something ripping..." Hydro Man is put on the deep freeze. Standing over in the frozen water, Sandman grumps, "What a revoltin' development.." Half of his body chilled solid. Right as over as he breaks his lwoer bits up and off, gonig to swing a massive sand fist over towards the smoewhat intrepid and yet argumetnative trio as it turns into a massive spiked mace as the webbing netting disintegrates! Electro himself is stuck 'in' the water, and flashes, seemingly vanishing over within it. Spidey goes to yank at Richenda, yoinking her along with him out of the way! Hydro Man dealt with, the others seem to still have some tricks. However, they are also none the brighter. "Seriously?" Power Girl asks dumbfonded, not one bit concerned as Sand Man is starting to form this massive spiked mace of his. Soon as the spiked mace is cohesive enough, Power Girl shot twin beams of high intensity heat from her eyes directly on the sandy mace, "hello? Power Girl here, you know what happens to sand when exposed to intense heat?" In other word, get ready for one far less intimidating very glassy and very brittle mace replacement. "I think it worked... Squirt's a popsicle, and I think the sand man's half-frozen. But what about... YEEK!" Chenda quickly grabs for the webline holding her as Spidey pulls them both out of the way! Yes, she definitely heard something rip that time.She still has the presence of mind to scatter power-seeds in her wake, leaving them to flash and bang where Electro ends up! And Sandman goes *squick*. Or whatever the sound is made when someone's fist has been made to literal glass and then shattered over as he quickly turns to slush and tries to flee over for the storm drain! Right as appearing in midair came Electro, "Sorry Toots, but me 'an my boys don't like it when you call us stupid. So let's see if you like being chicken!" Having expended much of his stored up energy boost but still dangerous, trying to blast at Peeg once more! "Sorry slowpoke, you don't have Sparky's help this time!" Power Girl is already gone as she answers, showing Electro just how fast a Kryptonian can move. Sure, with Hydro no longer part of the equation it's a bit more difficult, for now she lets Electro try to chase her if he chooses to forget about Spider-Man and Richenda, "speaking of being chicken, you always act like a coward, or only today?" Well, it /was/ a good idea. Too bad Electro has a short attention span! Chenda winces and tries to anticipate Spidey's movements so she's not caught by surprise. "Um, can you put me down someplace, Spider-Man? Preferably before your webbing takes the seat out of my jeans and I fall on my own?" she asks, trying to keep half an eye on the battle between Blondie and the living lightning bolt, which is almost too fast to follow. Spider-Man quickly sets Richenda off and over on the side of one of the nearby buildings, right as Electro zooms up and over for Power Girl! Spidey spares a quick glance, "Can you makethat hole in the ground Sandy is running for go pop and fizzle? I have an idea fi we can cut him off." Spidey is going to leap through the air nwo.. Right as Electro goes to blast at Power Girl like the living lightning bolt he is, zipping up and over through the air after her as she went higher and higher through it. "How about I make you KFC Blondie? And butter up!" A close call, but at least Chenda's back on solid ground... even if it's a few stories up. "I think so... just give me a sec to work!" She hastily presses her back and hips against the side of the building so the sticky webbing will adhere to the building and help her keep her balance. Then she summons up a handful of power-seeds and hurls them at the storm drain Sandy, if that's his name, is making for! "Bombs away!" Power Girl isn't just flying high, she's misdirecting Electro, taking a sudden diving cut diagonally from her current path, directly to huge billboard, tearing it out of place and using it as a wooden shield to ward off Electro's zapping power. It works even better than that for Power Girl as the sign works as both a giant insulator and thanks tot eh sudden change in ionization from the cold brought on by the flash freeze of Hydro Man, makes it act as a giant tesla coil for the zap from Electro, absorbing allof the energy and neutralizing it as he could only blink as she charged at him, "Dafuq.." Yeah, these weren't bright bulbs. The *POP* of the manhole suddenly melting and a flash of light had, thanks to prior experience for Sandman, made him close off his eyes nad coil up.. Right for Spidey to web up as his escape route was cut off. "Ooh... good idea!" Chenda realizes, seeing what Spidey's up to. The gypsy girl throws up a hand in triumph... and hastily catches at the side of the building as she hears more ripping and starts to tip forward. "Maybe I'll just stand here and watch..." Things turned out better than expected for Power Girl, as she observes the results of her actions, "okay, big boy, I'm counting up to one," she then throws a massive super fist right at his face, "one." Two, Peejay's coming for you. Three, four, Electro's down on th efloor. Five, six, he falls like a set of bricks. That's what we call lights out. And Spidey has Sandman all webbed up, and Hydro Man is going to need someone with pickaxes to get unstuck. As much as she prefers to keep her distance, Chenda can appreciate a good punch when she sees one. "Ooh... nice one! I think that's the last of them," she comments, looking around quickly to make sure they didn't bring help. "Now, could somebody help me? Please? I can't swing or fly..." Smacking her gloved hands together as if to dust them off, Power Girl snorts, "that happens when you call me toots, idiot." Looking away from Electro, she flies over towards Richenda to get her down on her feet, "there you go, one air cab to the ground, free of charge." To Power Girl's super-sensitize hearing, she would likely pick up Spider-Man muttering under his breath as to how everyone had to make him feel completely inadequate when it came to his bad guys. "Thanks... wait, don't pull just yet," Chenda says hurriedly. "I need to get rid of the web-stuff." She reaches back, a fizzing sound and a flickering light coming from behind her as she disintegrates the webbing as best she can. She doesn't get it all, but most of it's gone quickly. "Okay, good to go." "I can help you singe out the rest," Power Girl offers helpfully to Richenda, before turning her head to look at Spider-Man's direction, "so, you claim ownership on those bozos? It's a free country, the way I see it, everybody got the right to punch'em in the face justas much as you do." A ll that and she has a sense of humor too! Peter Parker behind the mask might be in love. But he also has a feeling that would likely end up wtih him being one of those claiming ownership toface punchings. "In the case of these guys, I'm pretty sure that spread the love works. If enough of us chip in I'm sure we can school them in entry to the house of hard knocks. Just might take a lot of brain damage in the process." "Could you? I can't see very well back there," Chenda asks, still trying to disintegrate the last of the webbing. It's sparse but strong. She moves her hand so the blonde woman can work. "I dunno, but if one of 'em attacked me, I wouldn't wait for permission to hit back." Power Girl gives a radiant smile to Spider-Man, "that's exactly my sentiment about creeps like them. If they are specifically your enemies, you must be a stand up guy, even though the spider theme wouldn't be my first choice." Turning her attention back to Richenda, Power Girl starts to zap down the remaining webbing with controlled heat vision, making sure not to hurt Richenda, "just don't make sudden movements....annnnd....done." Spider-Man shrugs his shoulders, "Uhm, thanks. These guys are about par for course. I tend to get the crazies, the loonies, or the over the top and compensating for not having much of a brain to work with. But someone's gotta make sure the goonies don't get up to too much trouble, or they might start regenerating brain cells." Chenda holds her breath, staying absolutely still, until the blonde is finished. "Whew... thanks!" she says, giving her second rescuer a quick but warm hug. Not entirely for selfless reasons: The hold on Power Girl will help her keep herself steady on the way down fromthe windowsill. "Um, what do we do about those guys, though? I don't know if the police can hold 'em." "Well, I'll give you that your gallery of scum is more polite than mine, the best Mr. Bunny came with was toots and chicken, pretty weak stuff if you ask me," Power Girl brushes a hand through her hair while talking, as if just having considered her hair may have gotten messy in the altercation, she even throws a glance at Spider-Man as she asks, "is my hair a disaster right now?" She takes Richenda's hug in stride as she murmurs to the young girl, "I can help them with that." Spider-Man just sighs over and crosses his arms, "Nah, I've got a White Rabbit in there too." Then debating whether he should bury his face in his hands at the direction this discussion has taken, "And Grizzly and Gibbon. Man, I've really got to take it up with whatever cosmic dice decided on assigning bad guys." Spider-Man adds, "Also your hair is fine." "White Rabbit? Interesting," Power Girl doesn't sound all that impressed. "Thanks," she appreciates the input on her hair as she stops messing with it, letting it fall in place, "I don't really have a room for a compact in this getup, so your input is appreciated." Seems like she stopped worrying about the petting zoo gallery section of Spider-Man's villains. Great Spidey, it's a cute girl and you're -helping- her cut you down to size. "What, you don't have like a super-technology thing for holding your purse?" Okay, that's not going to win any favors, and Spidey inwardly winces as it comes out of his mouth before he can stop it. "Strangely enough, despite all the vast technology the place I come from would have created, I don't think some high tech purse holder was on the agenda," Power Girl muses with a smile, appreciating the humor, it was cute. "So, what's with the whole Spider thing you have going? Is it an attempt to scare girls?" Spider-Man shrugs his shoulders, "Uhm, there's a long story over behind that. And nah, I'm told looking scary is far down the list of things for how I scare the girls. I think one of them did a Powerpoint once." Felicia is mean. Power Girl opens her eyes wide as she looks at Spider-Man incredulously, "you got a girl to do a powerpoint on how you scare girls away? This sounds interesting...I'm all ears, what's in the top 5?" Spider-Man lets out a dramatic sigh, "No, she did it of her own free will and we were not dating at the time. She would say she was being helpful but I swear she's a big meanie." Gonig along as if dredging up the facts from his memory and mournfully, "If you had to ask her she could hardly limit it to just five.. But number five was my totally non-winning personality, number four was that I was a bigger ass in public than I was in private or maybe the other way around depending on which version, number three was that I have really bad fashion sense combined with a really bad sense of theatrics, number two was that I was totally not responsible and clearly should have my priorities corrected, and I think number one was that as far as she could be concerned is I was ugly, whether it was from the number of blows I'd taken to the back of the head or it just coming really naturally. Then I asked her why she had wanted to date me in the first place and she said we weren't, and she was doing this to help warn off other girls I might run into. Then again she said this while she was trying to talk me out of trying to web her up for stealing something from a museum, so I have to question whether her intent was to really be helpful." "That so? Who is this supremely unlucky girl?" Power Girl could use some entertainment, if she really bothered to write up a powerpoint, she should prove hilarious company. Shaking her head at some of the points he brings up, Power Girl points out, "having a hot ass isgood, being an ass is never okay. Pro tip. I know." She doesn't seem as impressed about the fashion point, not everybody is a diva. Though there are some fashion crimes that are cringeworthy, and considering the Spider Theme, there's potential for mistakes. But truth be told, his costume is very well designed. "Well, for that last point alone, you probably don't want to see her anymore. Unless of course that's the reason you were such a full mask..." she blinks outright at the last bit, and finally asserts, "you need help. Seriously,get help." Spider-Man smirks over at the rest of Power Girl's response over, "Hey, in total fairness I wasn't exactly interested over in her either, but she's really killer at Angry Birds. And her name is Black Cat. You can probably catch her whenever the latest Cats Eye Diamond is over in the Museum of Natural History depending on whether her theme is gimmick thefts this month." Spider-Man went to bemusedly shrug his shoulders, "And in total fairness, she was probably mroe trying to help herself out or have some laughs at my expense. I honestly probably shouldn't have said she hsould charge it to my account at that point given how close I am to being flat broke any day of the week." "Angry Birds?" Power Girl apparently isn't familiar with everything that's popular after all, but at the name Black Cat, Power Girl squints before she mutters, "isn't that girl a thief? You're supposedly a hero, right? How does that work?" Rubbing her chin, Power Girl seems to have decided something, "you want me to find her for you? I can bring her to justice." Spider-Man shrugs his shoulders, "Hey, that never stopped Batman when it came to Catwoman." Sure, that might be purely through the grapevine, but ti's considered a rather impressive grapevine. "And it's more like she's helpful when it suits her interests. And am I a hero? Honestly somedays I honestly don't know myself. " There's a half joking, half serious and almost exhausted edge over to that. Power Girl rolls her eyes, "please, Batman has issues. Like, serious issues." She also looks a bit preplexed as she murmurs, "what is it with cat themed women having to play both sides of the fence, speaking of which," she throws a light punch into the open palm of herfree hand, "don't make jokes like that around me. Bad guys don't end up very well when I'm around." Spider-Man shrugs his shoulders, "Well if you consider that women are the root of all evil and that cats by themselves are otherwise entirely evil.." VOice trailing off over as PEeg smacked her fist together, "Noted." Power Girl suddenly looks a bit too serious as she walks up to Spider-Man, using her full imposing figure to her advantage, "you know...I happen to be a woman, who loves cats, and has one of her own....you might want to rethink that poor choice of words?" Spider-Man lets out another wince, "Look, the longer this conversation goes on, the longer I'm goin gto be cheerfully helping myself dig my own grave. Okay, less than cheerfully!" Power Girl gives Spidey a look that's hard to translate, maybe she's serious about potentially beating him up, maybe she was joking. Was she joking? She looks serious, but then she offers a crooked smile and waves two fingers at Spidey, "you just watch over yourself, hero," and just like that she takes off into the air without another word.